


Heat

by Emorejlz



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alliance, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Hate to Love, Horde, Implied Consent, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emorejlz/pseuds/Emorejlz
Summary: After quashing a Horde invasion in Stormsong Valley, an Alliance champion finds himself at odds with one last champion of the Horde. Both champions, however, briefly discover a new meaning to the feeling of ‘bloodlust’.





	Heat

Fleeing boats, withdrawing warships, retreating warriors, all dotting the horizon in Stormsong Valley. A short lived Horde invasion on the north eastern coast near the Shrine of the Storm had been staved off by the Alliance. Zaniene continued to linger, amidst broken and fallen soldiers of both sides. War had been like breath in his lungs by now, no different than blinking, and he hardly gave a second thought to the blood spilt. Many of the surrounding Horde corpses had been his doing, although a few had slipped away near the battles end. He stormed along the area, diligently searching for any remaining enemies and finishing them off. He stood atop a hill outlooking Mariner’s strand, gazing down the steep incline to the beach below. No trace of Horde movement save for footprints and blood stained sand. 

I suppose that’s all of them. Zaniene’s bloodlust faded and his body eased. He began to sheath his blades to his back as he prepared to depart. The sound of swift, heavy footsteps brought his attention behind himself. 

“Lok’tar!” A grizzled feminine voice cried out. 

Before Zaniene could react, a red clad warrior shoved into him, knocking him off the hill to the sand below. He tumbled a few times until coming to a hard landing onto the beach. Dazed, he stumbled to his feet, as quickly as he could. He turned his eyes upward and stared into the eyes of his enemy. 

Zaniene saw an orc woman, charcoal of skin and fiery magma colored eyes. She stood tall and imposing, twin axes in hand, clad in chain armor with red accents, as well as a Horde tabard proudly worn over her chest piece. She sneered as her eyes met his. 

Zaniene drew his blades from his back, summoning a bubbling rage from his heart that blanketed over his vision. “You seek to kill me? Come then!” He bashed his blades onto his breastplate, crying out at the warrior with a roar that shook the air around them. 

“Lok’tar Ogar! For the Horde!” The orc kept from the hill, crying for war with enough fury to match Zaniene’s. 

Zaniene readied himself, catching her axes with his blades. The clash of steel echoed out as he deflected her axes and attempted to counter. She stepped back and managed to dodge a mortal strike, Zaniene’s blade only managing to rip her tabard and sever a few links in her chain. 

The orc lunged forward with a hard kick. Zaniene was unable to stop his momentum and was knocked back. He felt a sharp pain rip into his side, a vulnerable spot unprotected by plates or chain. The orc had cleaved into him, her axe an inch deep into his waiste. 

Zaniene dropped one of his blades and reached for the orcs arm. Grabbing her wrist firmly, he wrenched the axe from his body. He squeezed and twisted, hearing a pop as she winced and dropped her weapon. She desperately swung her other axe, only to be deflected by Zaniene’s other blade. 

They were now face to face, breathing hard, expressions filled with determination and anger. “You want to kill me?” Zaniene growled, shoving the orc back. He gripped his remaining sword with both hands. “Try harder.” 

The orc took a stance, raising her axe in the sky. “I call upon you, elemental air. Grant me the power of lightning!” On cue, a bolt of lightning ripped through the air and struck her axe. Now, with her weapon rippling with electricity, her face hardened further. “I do not try. I succeed, or I fail. And I do not intend to fail.”

The words made Zaniene’s heart race with excitement and anticipation, and something new that he could not put a word to. He shoved the thought to the back of his mind. 

The orc charged Zaniene, striking downward with full force. He blocked with his sword, only for the lightning of her axe to shoot through his blade and electrocute his hands. Dropping his sword, Zaniene scrambled away before being struck by another swing from her axe. He grasped his other sword from the sand and prepared himself. 

The look in the orcs eyes enthralled Zaniene, the molten glow beneath her scowl made his heart sing. He shook his head from its haze as he watched her march toward him. He waited patiently for the next blow. 

Just as the orc swung her axe, Zaniene dipped down, grabbing a handful of sand. He tossed the sand into her face, blinding her, extinguishing the fire from her eyes briefly. Zaniene took the opportunity to thrust his blade under her axe and pull it from her grasp. To his surprise she recovered quickly, sending a fist into his wounded side. 

A ripple of pain caused Zaniene to drop his weapon and attempt to retaliate. Unsuccessful, he was struck once more in his jaw, sending him backward. The strength in her fists astonished him, never before being challenged to this degree. 

Zaniene stood tall, ferocity renewed. The orc adopted a similar posture, a safe distance away, her axe lying at her feet. She kicked it aside and spoke. “No more weapons, no more armor.” She kept her gaze onto Zaniene’s as she began removing her gloves. 

Zaniene knew a challenge when he saw one, he bagan to do the same. Mimicking each other, they removed their gloves, then shoulder pads and plates, lastly unlatching their chest pieces. Now they stood, only wearing what armor covered their legs and feet, the orc sporting cloth wrappings around her breasts, Zaniene with just his bare chest. 

They both charged each other, the orc throwing a punch to Zaniene’s side. He caught her fist and twisted her arm before driving his hand into her stomach. The orc coughed and kicked at Zaniene’s shins. He staggered and was struck in the cheek by her knuckles. She tried for another with her opposite hand, but was parried by Zaniene’s arm. Zaniene grabbed the orcs throat and pulled her into his incoming punch. She flew back, stumbling onto her backside. Zaniene lumbered toward her and prepared to stomp her into the ground. She rolled just in time to be missed by his foot. She quickly regained her posture and tackled Zaniene. She knocked him onto the ground and straddled him, letting loose a flurry of fists onto his chest and face. After taking a few blows, Zaniene was able to grasp both of her hands. Pushing them aside, he wrapped his arms around her body and squeezed. The bear hug tightened, causing the orc to gasp for air. 

Zaniene became distracted once more, finding himself admiring the physique and endurance the orc possessed. “Tell me.” Zaniene started. “What is your name, orc.” 

She stared death into his eyes and wheezed. “Siv...loka.”

Sivloka. Zaniene could feel the sweat of there bodies start to mix. Something came over Zaniene, an unexplained, uncontrollable urge. He loosened his arms around Sivloka enough to let her breath. As she gasped for air and began to wriggle free, Zaniene lunged his head forward and caught her lips in his. 

What in the hell am I doing. Why am I doing this. She could kill me, and yet- 

Zaniene hardly noticed Sivloka had reciprocated their kiss. He could taste a mixture of iron and salt from their blood and sweat. He removed his hold on her, and she stayed straddling him. He ran his hands on her slick back, one hand grasping through her ebon hair as he pulled her close. He could feel her bottom fangs pressing into his cheeks, her hands rest on his shoulders. Her legs tightened at his hips, he could feel the strength and muscles contracting in them. 

Just as sudden as it started, Sivloka removed herself from Zaniene’s hold and sat up, breathing heavy, eyes wandering and wondering. “Why.” She rasped. She quickly stood and moved aside, legs weak and shaken. 

Zaniene rose up, not breaking his eyes from Sivloka. “Never before have I wanted a woman so badly.” He advanced toward her. “Now you, why.” 

Sivloka backed against the hill slope as Zaniene approached. “No man has put both the fear of death and the thrill of battle in me before.” 

Sivloka did little to resist as Zaniene reeled her back in. He kissed her once more, pushing her back against the steep hill. He grasped her neck and hip, holding her body against his. She wrapped her arms around his back and dug her sharp nails into his skin. Zaniene grimaced and grunted, breaking away from her lips. 

“I will not give myself to you.” Sivloka’s face turned fearsome, eyes flashing with fire. 

Zaniene grabbed Sivloka’s arms and twisted her around. He ripped the wrappings from her breasts and pulled her back in. “Then I will take you.” He gripped her breast hard with one hand and her neck with the other. 

Zaniene pressed his thumb to Sivloka’s cheek and pushed her face to meet his. He eyed her, with both desire and resolve to make her his. She gritted her teeth in an intimidation attempt, but her wandering eyes betrayed her. 

Zaniene grabbed her breast harder, to which Sivloka reluctantly swooned. His other hand drifted over her belly. He could feel each abdominal contracting, each muscle stretching and constricting. This one is strong. A prize to be won. I will make her mine. 

Zaniene grasped her belt, undoing it with just the one hand. Sivloka’s body tensed and heaved, forcing Zaniene’s grip to loosen. She managed to slip away, by just a few feet. “It will not be that easy.”

Zaniene reached forth, seizing Sivloka by her pants waist. He yanked her back over, slamming her back to the hill once more. Sivloka let slip a simultaneously impressed and surprised look, coupled with a nearly inaudible moan. 

I need this woman. She will be mine. Zaniene focused on dropping down her leg guards. He failed to notice Sivloka had grabbed his shoulders and reared her head back. Before he could even react, he heard her cry out “Lok’tar!” before her head collided with his own. Blackness gripped his vision, limpness befell his body. 

 

Zaniene woke to a throbbing head, aching side, and raw back. His eyes adjusted to the darkness around him. Lifting his arm, he brushed against his wounded side wrapped in cloth. Bandaged? Where am I? His memory was fuzzy and vague, but he managed to collect his thoughts. Stormsong, Horde invasion, and-. He faintly recalled the image of a coal skinned, ebon haired, magma eyed orc. No, that must have been a dream. 

Zaniene shifted and heard the soft crinkle of parchment under his leg. Reaching up to grab it, he discovered a map of Zuldazar. As he surveyed the map, there was a circle of red, just in between Nazmir and Vol’dun. Further inspection revealed words at the bottom of the map. “Care to try again? -Sivloka” Zaniene read aloud. 

Zaniene grinned. I know a challenge when I see one.


End file.
